Kagerou Days -Version South Park-
by LovelessAyami
Summary: Ah si, esto se lleva en un mundo alterno o pararelo algo asi. Esto no esta pasando...el...el no puede..n-no Pesimo Sumary, lo se.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola, yo antes tenía una cuenta y perdí mi contraseña además de que no sé con qué correo lo hice. Patético pero bueno una fiel amiga me presto su Facebook para no tener problemas y bueno la otra historia…la continuare aquí y también esta historia la escribí porque me pareció muy triste.

South Park pertinence a Trey Parker y Matt Stone

Kagerou es una canción que pertenece a Kagerou Project. Este…la canción no la puse completa porque quería poner más capítulos eso es todo… Gracias c: (N/A: Mi antigua cuenta era DobleLTakatsuki .w.)

Ocurrió alrededor de las 12: 30 de la tarde del 15 de agosto.

El clima estaba agradable.

Y en medio de los rayos enfermizos del sol deslumbrante.

Sin tener nada más que hacer, estaba hablando contigo.

-Oye C-craig…-dijo un pequeño rubio sosteniendo un gatito que su novio le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Aunque no le gustaba demasiado la idea de tener una mascota… ¡Era demasiada presión! Pero al verle la cara a su novio, su mirada llena de ilusión lo acepto. Es más, le empezó a tomar mucho cariño.

-¿Qué pasa, Tweekers? –pregunto este meciéndose un poco en el columpio sin dejar de mirarlo. Era un clima agradable para Craig {Vaya sorpresa….} pero para Tweek era un infierno, literalmente.

"Bueno, ya sabes, como que odio el verano" Murmuraste descaradamente,

Mientras acariciabas a un gato.

-Odio el verano…-comento soltando una risita infantil mientras pasaba delicadamente {Oh eso intentaba ya que su mano no dejaba de temblar} por el gato.

-¿Enserio? –comento sin dejar y negó con la cabeza. Su novio era un…tanto especial aunque sinceramente eso lo hacía "violable" según Craig y el pervertido de Kenny; aunque este último se podía meter cualquiera.

-Si ya sabes…Gah –sufrió un ligero tic- O-odio sentir como mi c-cuerpo s-suda

Craig solo se limitó a verlo pero en su mente imaginaba a "Tweekers" desnudo, sudando y pidiendo más. Tanta era su perversidad que empezó a sangrar de la nariz.

-¡Gah! –grito asustando al notar su sangrado pero no se movió para no asustar al pequeño gatito.

-C-como sea...-comento el pelinegro parándose pasando su muñeca disimuladamente por su nariz- Es hora de irnos

Ah, mientras perseguías al gato que escapó de ti,

Saltaste frente a un semáforo que cambió su luz a roja.

-Claro…-se levantó rápidamente asustando a "Creek" que corrió rápidamente hacia la carretera.

Cuando de repente, un camión salió de la nada, llevándote lejos, mientras gritabas

El rubio corrió hacia el preocupado de que no le pasara nada {Craig lo mataría si pasara eso sin saber que eso…}, fue tras el sin notar que al pisar la carreta el semáforo cambio de verde a un rojo vivo pasando un camión llevándose el delgado cuerpo del chico mientras gritaba. Se escuchó un golpe antes, los huesos quebrándose contra el camión y el cuerpo sin vida contra el pavimento.

Me ahogaba en tu aroma ahora mezclado con la sangre derramada.

Mientras en la bruma de mentiras, la calima se burló de mí, "Esto es real".

Sangre por doquier, el chico sin poder creer que hace unos segundos su novio, el amor de su vida había perdido la vida frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera podía procesar que su ropa estaba manchada de un rojo vivo, de la sangre…de su amor.

Al otro lado de calle se veía a si mismo más...tenía otra cosa, un toco una aura… Su rostro estaba adornado con una gran sonrisa burlona y su risa era insoportable.

-Esto es real –dijo un dejar de reír.

Y así, como el sonido de un grillo siendo molestado, el azul claro del verano se oscureció.

El cuchicheo se juntó alrededor de ellos, el pelinegro se dejó caer de rodillas al momento que delgadas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas o detenerlas.

-Esto es mi culpa…-se decía a sí mismo- ¡TWEEK! –grito con fuerza sintiendo desvanecerse y su cabeza caía contra el frio y sucio pavimento.


	2. Chapter 2

South Park pertinence a Trey Parker y Matt Stone

Kagerou es una canción que pertenece a Kagerou Project

* * *

Desperté en mi cama con el sonido de las manecillas del reloj.

¿Qué hora es?

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban más allá de las 12 de la mañana del 14 de agosto.

Y recordé el molesto sonido de las cigarras.

El pelinegro despertó de sobresalto sin poder creer que el sueño que tuvo… Se incorporó en su cama y tomo su Ipod {Que estaba a un lado suyo} y miro la hora.

-Son las doce…-dice en voz baja y abre los ojos sorprendido al ver el día. "14 de…agosto"- No es posible si…si hace unos... Soltó un grito asustado al recibir un mensaje, era su novio.

-"No llegues tarde sejfwn Pefn por favor…" –leí olvidando un momento el sueño que acaba de tener ya que su novio era tan…tembloroso incluso para escribir.

Se levantó un poco mareado y se dispuso a bañarse.

{Censurado mil ~ }

Caminaba tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo al ver a su pequeño sentando en el columpio acariciando al gato, desde esa distancia pudo notar sus temblores. Se acercó y se pudo frente a él besando cariñosamente su mejilla.

-Hola amor –saludo sentándose al asiento disponible.

-¡GAH! H-hola Craig –saludo sonrojándose.

Pero sabes, es un poco extraño.

Ayer tuve un sueño, donde nos vi caminando por el mismo parque.

Pasaron el rato platicando hasta que se llevaron y el gato salió corriendo hacia la carretera, Craig recordó todo, en un movimiento rápido tomo la muñeca de este deteniéndole.

"Deberíamos de irnos ahora"

-¿Q-que p-pasada –pregunto un poco confundido sin poder ir tras el gato- Creek…

-Recuerda que…siempre vuelve –dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo y le mostro una sonrisa {Muy rara en el pero se veía hermoso}- Deberíamos irnos ahora –su voz sonaba preocupaba pero en ese momento tenían que irse antes de que se cumpliera, aunque su tono era {además de preocupado} autoritario {Que solo usaba cuando Tweek se ponía necio.

-C-claro…s-si tú... ¡GAH! Lo dices –dijo este sonriéndole y se dispusieron a irse.

En el segundo en que te bajaste de la banqueta,

Todas las personas alrededor de nosotros miraron hacia arriba con la boca abierta

Se alejaron un poco acercándose a la cuidada sin notar que algunos trabajadores se encontraban arreglando o mejorando un edificio que desgraciadamente era muy grande, de uno pisos.

Craig noto la mirada de las personas, vio a sus amigos que se iban a acercar a ellos hasta que noto que Clyde empezaba a llorar viendo asustado el cielo seguido de Token que murmuro algo que Craig no pudo escuchar.

Desde el cielo, cayó una viga de metal que atravesó directamente tu cuerpo.

El sonido de las campanas del viento y tus gritos desgarrados, llenan los espacios entre los árboles del parque.

En esta escena antinatural, el resplandeciente calor se rió, "Esto no es un sueño"

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Craig reacciono y escucho los gritos de las personas y como Tweek era atravesado contra una viga de metal que los trabajadores no lo vieron venir y que además no pudieron detener. El pobre rubio grito cuando sintió ser atravesado hasta que guardo silencio al chocar contra el piso.

-N-no…no de nuevo –miro la escena asustado y se acercó a el- Tweekers vamos…no es verdad, sigo soñando…lo sé, despierta….

En menos de un segundo tenía a su "otro yo" riendo animadamente.

-Esto no es un sueño –comento mirándolo sin dejar de reírse.

Conforme mi visión se volvía borrosa, miré a tu perfil, y pensé verte sonreír.

De nuevo sentía sus parpados más pesados y lo único que escucho y pudo ver es a su Tweekers sonriéndole diciéndole "Te amo"


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno lo que paso es que en mi computadora mi sesión se guardaba sin necesidad de volver a poner el correo y contraseña mas no se que paso y se quito, el caso es que el correo de donde hice la cuenta, la anterior, no la recuerdo y me prestaron un Facebook ya que seria fácil entrar y así.

Gracias por sus Reviews c:

South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone

Kagerou Project pertenece a Hatsune Miku~

* * *

Incontables veces he sido deslumbrado por la burlona calima de esta manera,

El ciclo se ha repetido por décadas. De eso me di cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo.

Siempre, ese maldito ciclo se repetía sin parar y cada muerte era más dolorosa, cada vez que…creía que podía salvarlo salía algo de la nada matándolo, peor aún frente a mis ojos.

-Esto… ¡Arg, me volveré loco! –dije exasperado.

Desde aquella muerte donde…era atravesado se volvió cada vez más horrible, incluso el ingenuo chico pensó que lo había salvado pero, oh sorpresa, el otro se resbalo de las escaleras justo al llegar a su apartamento y como siempre "su otro yo" salía riéndose.

-Cada vez…es… es PEOR –grito lamentándose. Era doloroso verlo…verlo morir y estar a su lado con la sangre al redor y ver su carita sin vida.

En otro más de sus "sueños" parecía todo tranquilo y de nuevo pensó que lo lograría pero... un loco salió de la nada disparándole justo en la cabeza a Tweek provocándole la muerte enseguida.

En este tipo de historia cliché, debe de haber un solo final.

Más allá de este repetitivo día de verano, tiene que existir.

No, el ya no iba a soportarlo, dudaba como es que…duro mucho tiempo sin volverse loco o suicidarse. Eso era tener…

Se encontraba en un salón, con espejos alrededor pero no eran como los demás sino que están rotos y manchados de rojo, sangre o pinta quizá, sea lo que sea…él podía ver momento justo antes de morir, cuando le gritaba del camión.

De repente, te empuje a un lado y salté a la calle, y en ese momento, un camión se estrelló contra mí.

Tus ojos y mi retorcido cuerpo eran como confusas reflexiones de la sangre que se regó por todos lados.

La calima aparentemente molesta se reía, como si dijera "Te lo merecías"

Quizá si…

Ni siquiera lo pensó y salió de ahí encontrándose en ese momento, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y por instinto saco a Tweek de la carretera, fue su cuerpo el que fue aplastado por el camión. Craig podía ver la mirada de tristeza, preocupación y miedo de su novio pero…había evitado su muerte, lo había salvado al fin.

Lejos de ahí de veía a el mismo realmente enojado soltando un suspiro.

-Eres un idiota…-respiro hondo y comenzó a reír de nuevo como si no le importase nada- Pero bueno, te lo merecías.

Entonces esto podría ser lo que tú llamarías un verano normal.

Pero todo eso terminó hoy.

No importaba nada, todo se había acabado. Tweek estaba vivo y no le importó perder su vida para que el estuviera bien aunque…

El 14 de agosto, un chico despertó en su cama,

Y él dijo,

"He fallado esta vez también", mientras acariciaba a su gato solo.


End file.
